f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lightening McQueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tooned page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gyarados Magnus (talk) 23:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) 2015 AUS Entry List Before I can try to work out what "Type" refers to, may I ask where you got the table format from? I understand where the information is from, but I have never seen that style of table. I'd be quite tempted to remove everything other than Number/Driver/Team anyway, but was just wondering. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:23, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :It was actually Gyarados Magnus who put in the table format, but had it hidden until the entry list was revealed. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:30, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, I'll leave it to him to sort out then. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::"Type" refers to the engine name/type/version/whatever. "Type" was the best that I could think of. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Formula One record italics explanation Basically, if a driver takes part in a Formula One World Championship race, it is not italicised. If the driver doesn't compete in an F1 race – even if he drove in non-championship races, or took part in free practice sessions – then the entire line is italicised. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:14, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. And also, what if the reserve driver took part in only one Grand Prix weekend, but was unable to start the race (e.g. Kevin Magnussen taking over for Fernando Alonso in the 2015 Australian GP, but unable to start the race with technical problems)? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::He classes as competed. Maybe a better way to put it is "entered with intention to race". —Gyaro Maguus— 19:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Notes symbols The correct usage of symbols for notes on this wiki is: * † ‡ § (with the final three in coding), before repeating with ** †† ‡‡ §§ etc. Also don't forget to ensure that the notes are ordered in the order that they appear in the table, even if that means changing all the symbols. —Gyaro Maguus— :Okay, thanks. One reason was because the "^" symbol was used on the 2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix page for Vettel's exclusion in qualifying. However, I'm not sure if I understand about repeating. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stats, etc. Hi, I'll do the stats update for the British GP. Myself and Gyarados Magnus are both very busy with uni finals at the moment which is why we are relatively inactive. I hope to return to the wiki soon. In the meantime, I will grant you a "field promotion" so as to allow you access to the relevant templates and pages. I will continue to monitor all edits on the wiki so I can fix any problems. Please don't be offended if those admin rights are removed when GyaradosMagnus returns as he has not officially ratified this promotion - I am granting it temporarily in order to preserve the operation of the wiki in our absence. Thanks MTracey1 22:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Firstly, hello, I have returned; secondly, I agree with what Marc said; thirdly, I think you should keep the admin rights (I would probably have nominated you for them in due course anyway); fourthly, for Manor Marussia, I intend for there to be a new article for them, which will be renamed once "Manor Marussia" become just "Manor" or whatever name they choose for themselves in the future (should they choose to do that). —Gyaro Maguus— 12:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Also, MTracey1 had already renamed the "Marussia F1" page to "Manor Marussia F1 Team" on the same day I made my message. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Verstappen/Kvyat switch Hi, just a quick note for the stats updates for the Spanish GP (and beyond) in case you do them: The switch of drivers between Red Bull and Toro Rosso has created a minor headache with the stats templates' coding; one which I had considered since I first built them. I have made some changes to make up for this which will hopefully fix the problem. They will require the following steps to be taken: *On Template:Career Results/2016 Spanish Grand Prix (and future races), enter the result for each driver on both the normal place (e.g. Max Verstappen = ...) and the prefixed one (1Max Verstappen = ...) *On Template:Career Results/Points, update the points totals both for the prefixed (team points only) and the normal (total points) *On Template:Career Results/Position, update as normal. While I think these changes should work, I have never tested them and cannot be certain. Unfortunately I will be unable to monitor the situation as I will be in Barcelona at the the time and may not have an internet connection. Thanks MTracey1 09:24, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:09, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Alonso page An anonymous user from the Netherlands vandalized the Fernando Alonso page. I reversed the damage, but, since you are an admin, could you be so kind as to electronically slap that person around? Thanks Will49 (talk) 17:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know. I gave them a warning and that they would be blocked if they do it again. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Kozmane I'm starting to feel like the neighborhood snitch. But I was wondering if you could have a little chat with the new user Kozmane? He keeps adding stuff about a non-existent 2016 Korean Grand Prix. thanks Will49 (talk) 20:31, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I had already noticed his edits, and I've just put a warning on his talk page. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:44, November 9, 2016 (UTC) And again Sorry to be such a pest, bu an "unknown user" from address 46.251.0.207 has added a Turkish Grand Prix to the 2016 Formula One Season page. I can't undo it because he made a tiny change later. Could you handle this? thanks Will49 (talk) 17:49, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I've reverted the edits. Thanks for letting me know. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:47, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::You might want to consider adding protection against unregistered users on that page, too. At least until his obsession moves to something else. Just a thought. Will49 (talk) 23:20, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks for the suggestion. I've added protection against new and unregistered users that would last for three months. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:27, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Firstly, I'd like to apologise for not really doing anything on the Wiki for a really long time and leaving you in the dark regarding your messages; I'm likely to try to keep on editing a little for the near future so I should be able to help out. Please bear in mind that I do work an office job and am studying financial qualifications so some times I might be quieter. Now for the actual reason I started writing this; I have decided to give you bureaucrat rights because I might decide to spend yet another eternity away from here and Marc seems to do likewise. I don't know whether you'll actually get to use it anytime soon but hey, why not. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, Gyarados Magnus. I understand about your absences, and I think I will probably get used to it, especially as I'll be trying to do my best to help get the articles and stats for the 2017 Grands Prix updated when you are absent, depending on what else I do. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 02:20, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Disagreement on editing I just need to talk to someone about this. I had added a chunk of stuff to the 1970 South African Grand Prix page, and had felt like editing other things before I came back to it. Tonight I got on to poke around a bit, and found that JPDurzel had edited the background section. Well, trashed it sounds better to me. He rewrote the whole thing, and deleted a lot of stuff that I had researched, along with removing the team-by-team changes that I work hard on researching. It might not seem that way to someone else, but to me it seems like he vandalized it. I wouldn't have batted an eye if he had just added to things, but he threw away quite a bit of significant info. My first impulse was to just reverse it, but that would probably get me banned for edit-warring, and he did have some useful additions. This has left me feeling quite frustrated and angry. Do you have any thoughts or recommendations? Will49 (talk) 06:31, February 12, 2017 (UTC) : Hi Will, : First things first, if you have a problem with my editing please speak to me about it. I only try to edit for the benefit of the Wiki, not to "trash" or "vandalise" other peoples work. : Secondly, most of the information you had researched is in the background section, I have simply reworded it to make it fit into the Wiki's style of having paragraphs rather than bullet point lists. Feel free to correct any of the info if your research suggests otherwise, but I think I included everything of value from a combination of both your, and my own, research. : Finally, I intend to complete the Grand Prix articles through until the 1980s, including rewriting some that I have already done. As this includes some of your work, I shall avoid editing those articles until this issue is resolved. I shall therefore be working, when I can, on the 1973 season. : Yours, JPDurzel (talk) 12:26, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Then I suppose this has already been sorted. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:25, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Formula 1 Prediction game and some other things Since Gyarados Magnus seems to be inactive for some weeks now I'd like to ask you if you could think about the things I asked to Gyarados Magnus: User_talk:Gyarados_Magnus#F1_Prediction_Competition_and_some_other_things. Thanks! 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 10:37, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind any of those, so be my guest. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 11:29, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you! For the home page I'll give Gyarados Magnus some more days to answer, he may has some things. For the blog post I'll publish that in a second, would be great if you and other users/viewers from Formula 1 Wiki want to join! 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 13:35, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Discord Hey man, I thought I would make a Discord server for the F1 Wiki. It should allow for better and easier communication between the regular editors. Hope to see you at: https://discordapp.com/channels/366853801551986689/366854783057002508 Regards, RandomG. Randomg (talk) 07:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC)